Lexie Grey
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=3x24 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=7x10 | Name=Alexandra Caroline Grey | Nicknames=Lexie, Lex, Lexipedia, Little Grey | Occupation=Physician, Surgical Resident | Status=Alive | Family Members=Thatcher Grey - Father Susan Grey - Mother Molly Thompson - Sister Meredith Grey - Half-Sister | GAAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7 | PPAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4 }}Dr. Alexandra "Lexie" Caroline Grey is a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Character History Lexie is the eldest daughter of Thatcher and Susan Grey and has a younger sister Molly. She is also the half sister of Meredith Grey, her father's daughter from a previous marriage. Lexie attended Harvard Medical School Grey's Anatomy, Season 3 Her mother Susan suddenly died when Lexie was just about to start her internship at Mass Gen and meets Derek in Joe's bar after her funeral and flirts with him. Lexie makes her first appearance in Seattle Grace when she introduces herself to George as one of the new interns. Grey's Anatomy, Season 4 talks Lexie through her mother's case. ]] Lexie is assigned to surgical resident Cristina Yang for her year-long medical internship, and bears striking similarities to her half sister, Meredith Grey. She tries on several occasions to bond with Meredith, who wants nothing to do with her. Meredith sees Lexie's life as the one she could have had if her father hadn't left her and her mother, and thus has no desire to bond with her initially. Later, Meredith sits down with Lexie and explains the circumstances around her mother's death when Meredith was caring for her, suggesting they might kindle friendship as Meredith makes her first act of kindness. Lexie learns that George O'Malley is repeating his intern year and helps him keep the other interns unaware of his failure. She and George develop an unlikely friendship over intern struggles and their strained relationships with Meredith and Callie, respectively. relationship with Alex. ]] Lexie enters into a casual-sex relationship with Alex Karev, which causes conflict between her and Meredith but eventually leads them to work through their issues with eachother, and Meredith's discovery that their father Thatcher is an alcholic, a secret harboured by Lexie, serves as a catalyst. After Lexie learns that Alex is still in love with Ava and a patient dies in her care Meredith allows her to stay over the following night and decides to try and repair their relationship, making Lexie breakfast the next morning. She and Meredith try to maintain a good relationship afterwards with them both starting to truly see the other as sister. Her friendship with George leads her to move in with him into their own apartment. Lexie's relationship with her teacher Cristina also evolves after her ex boyfriend Burke wins the Harper Avery and takes her anger out on Lexie. Cristina's attitude towards her causes Lexie to think Meredith is taking her side and she confronts her sister, saying that Meredith has let her down, but the two seem to get back on track soon enough. Her relationship with George also develops as he kisses her after her actions lead to him getting to retake his intern exam, indenfifying that Lexie has deeper feelings for him. Grey's Anatomy, Season 5 and Cristina for help when Sadie's surgery goes horribly wrong. ]] Lexie's crush on George develops and she helps him pass his intern exam after he is granted a second chance. He eventually sucseeds and, when he is offered his own interns, Lexie is devestated when he doesn't choose her making her realize her feelings are one-sided. She is initally hostile towards George but eventually forgives him and tries to move past her crush. Tired of not being taught by Cristina and the rest of the residents, Lexie and the rest of the interns look for alterative ways to learn and eventually create an underground teaching club where they perform procedures on eachother. Cristina discovers this and shuts it down but after the arrival of Sadie Harris things take a dramatic turn. Lexie is forced to turn to Meredith and Cristina for help after the intern's attempt to remove Sadie's appendix goes horribly wrong. Derek then offers her a room at Meredith's house and he and Meredith start to look after her, firstly by insisting that Mark doesn't try and sleep with her. Mark manages to resist, in spite of their flirtatious relationship, until Lexie shows up at his hotel room and they sleep together. to tell Derek about their relationship. ]] Mark insists that sleeping with Lexie was a mistake but the eventually develop a relationship, which they keep secret from their colleagues. After Lexie refuses to treat Mark as her boyfriend until he makes it public, coupled with encouragement from Addison, he tells Derek but this results in a physical fight between the two. Lexie struggles when Mark and Derek refuse to talk to eachother and pushes for a reconsiliation between the two. The strain however pushes her closer to Meredith. Soon later her father returns, now sober, and unlike Meredith she chooses to forgive him. Lexie then asks Mark to meet her dad but he resists but eventually agrees to meet Thatcher, cementing their relationship as he does his first duty as her boyfriend. Mark then decides to buy a house, and asks Lexie to move in with him, but she turns down his proposition because she doesn't think they're ready for that. Mark decides to buy the apartment anyway to prove to Lexie that he's moving on. Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 hospitalization. ]] Lexie is devestated by the death of George and she eventually agrees to move in with Mark and she begins her residency, while trying to overcome her grief. Lexie also faces a devestation when Thatcher arrives in the hospital needing a kidney transplant and must turn to Meredith for help when she is unable to provide a kidney when Meredith is. Meredith eventually agrees to the procedure, but only for Lexie's benefit. When the merger is announced, Lexie becomes paranoid about her future employment but eventually learns that she isn't being fired at the expense of the vast majority of her class. When the Mercy West doctors arrive Lexie is at the heart of the conflict but manages to keep her job. is moving on. ]] She and Mark are shaken by the arrival of his pregnant, illegetimate daughter Sloan who begins to impose on their life and their relationship. When Mark asks Lexie to raise the baby with him and Sloan she breaks up with him, realizing she isn't ready for a family and the life Mark wants. Out of grief over her break up she sleeps with Alex and they resume their sexual relationship. Lexie remains clearly hung up on Mark, and is deveastated when he starts dating Teddy, and insists she isn't developing feelings for Alex in spite of Meredith's concerns. Lexie's fling with Alex slowly becomes more serious after he officially divorces Izzie and they begin a real relationship. However, just as she finds happiness with Alex, Mark makes a play for her after realizing he still loves her and suggests that he wants to marry her. Lexie is left torn between the two men in her life as the Seattle Grace Mercy West Shooting occurs. During the deadly scenario, Lexie and Mark try to save Alex's life after he was shot. As they await help, a delerious Alex mistakes Lexie for Izzie, revealing to his true feelings to Lexie, and Lexie tells Alex that she loves him to keep him holding on. After Alex is rescued, Mark tries to calm Lexie as she begins to struggle with the days events. Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 and Lexie reconsile. ]] After the shooting, Lexie suffers a nervous breakdown while working in the E.R and Alex walks away, not able to handle it. Mark is forced to physically commit her to psych where she recieves treatment for her breakdown, revealed to be a cause of her insomnia. She returns to work a week later, clear minded, and is cleared to return to surgery. After recovering, Lexie becomes hostile towards Alex and reminds him that he is alive because of her. Her return to work is clouded by other's judgements of her and she is forced to prove her capabilities.She also grows jealous of Meredith's friendship with April until she learns that Meredith was there for her constantly during her commitment. Her relationship with Mark When Mark continues to try and protect her, she grows annoyed and fails to see the motivation behind his actions until April forces her to realize Mark still loves her. Her attempts at a reconsiliation are thwarted when he sleeps with Amelia Shepherd, and Lexie tries to let go of the idea of them being together, developing a friendship with Jackson. Mark pushes to reconsile but Lexie refuses, remaining clear that they are in different places, until he spontaneously kisses her reigniting their relationship. Relationships Family Romantic Life Career Trivia *Lexie was first mentioned in the Season Two episode by Molly when she talks about her family to Lexie and Molly's half sister Meredith. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 3 Characters Category:GA Season 4 Characters Category:GA Season 5 Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:Doctors Category:The Grey Family